Electric switches, such as relays, are generally known from the prior art. If the contact members are in the connecting position, a current path extends continuously through the electric switch and a current flows through the electric switch along the current path. If the contact members are moved apart, the current path and thus the current flowing through the electric switch is disrupted.
In electric switches, an electromagnetic repulsive force arises between contact members because currents flow in opposite directions in portions where the contact members contact each other. The electromagnetic repulsive force acts to separate the contact members. To avoid an accidental separation due to electromagnetic repulsive forces, it is known to bias the contact members into the connecting position by, for example, pressure springs or a Lorentz force. The electromagnetic repulsive force, however, increases as the flowing current increases; the elastic force of a biasing spring or the Lorentz force has to be increased in accordance with the increase in the current value.
The body size of the contact spring or the length of the conductor members of the Lorentz force generator thus increases with higher transmitted currents. As these sizes increase, the size of the electric switch increases, and correspondingly, the cost to manufacture the electric switch also increases. Electric switches are mass-produced articles which need to be reliable, of simple structure, and inexpensive to manufacture.